Two Can Play That Game
by xLeilaRosex
Summary: Katherine hated that it would come down to this. Her having to plot the slow gruesome death of Henry's large and annoying ego to get him to desire her. But, it couldn't be helped. Henry put her through hell. Why not have a little revenge? FULL SUM INSIDE
1. Prologue: The Revelation

**A/N:** Why hello there! Well, this is my first "Tudors" fic that I have been working on for quite a while now, and that I hope you will all enjoy to read! I'm quite nervous, as this is my first Tudors fic, and I would **very** much appreciate messages and reviews on how you feel about it! This story is based on some girl power to bring down the man who does not deserve you, and show him what he will be losing. I always felt that Henry needed to have his treatment reversed on him, knowing what it feels like to be "unneeded" if you will, by Katherine of Aragon. And so I give you, "Two Can Play That Game"! Takes place right after Season 1, episode 09!

**The Game:** T (Warning: use strong language and some sexual content in chapters to come!)

**The Players:** Queen Katherine of Aragon, King Henry VIII, Sir Thomas More, Anne Boleyn, The Evil MacDaddies that run the streets, aka...Thomas Boleyn, Uncle Howard, and Thomas Cromwell, Henry's loyal posse, aka...Charles Brandon, Anthony Knivert, and lastly Princess Mary (Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Kitty Howard, and Katherine Parr WILL be making appearances also, though not as Henry's wives!)

**How To Play:** When Queen Katherine searches for guidance on what do to in the midst of "The Great Matter" after she and Henry have an argument, Katherine who is tired of Henry's ill treatment toward her plans a way on getting Henry back... By giving him a taste of his own medicine, and making Henry desire her when she makes it clear that she no longer desires _him_! With a little help from her dear friend, and newly appointed Chancellor, Thomas More, the two work together to bring Katherine back to Henry's good graces on the theory _"Want you want, you cannot have"_ Henry, who desires everyone to bend to him, and comes to the realization that he is _not_ ready to let his wife go after all, aims to prove Katherine wrong. The Boleyn's, astounded that Katherine has gotten in the way of Anne becoming Queen, and Thomas Cromwell who fears that the Reformation is in danger, join forces to bring the Queen down. But little do they know that Katherine has her own surprise for them that could either raise her to the top of the world, or lead to a very fast downfall.

* * *

_"Last night I had a revelation_

_Somehow I have to make you pay_

_It's all about manipulation_

_And what it takes to get my way_

_I don't believe in soft solutions_

_No one makes a fool of me_

_Without receiving retribution_

_No one hurts me and goes free"_

_-Red Delicious, "Bring You Down"_

Prologue: The Revelation

**St Alfege Church, 1529**

How was it, that the rain always found a way to appear when she was in the most foul of moods?

One could argue that rain in England was nothing to be surprised about since it happened so often there, but that could also prove how miserable the Spanish Infanta had been feeling for so long.

The Queen sighed as she stood in front of a sculpture of the Virgin Mary, so much candlelight in the room that it gave the sculpture an illuminating appearance of radiating off a soft yellow glow. The queen's dark hair that cascaded down her back and wet with rain, covered her face like a veil as dark as the night sky as she bent her head down low. She closed her eyes at the soft hum of music coming from the children's choir behind her, with voices as gentle and lovely as though belonging to angels.

All of this made her finally feel at peace, which was extremely rare for her these days. She was not at court, but alas, in God's home and that was good enough for her. The Queen's eyes drifted from the lovely face carved of marble, to a stained glass window to her right. She watched as the rain collided with a splendor of color with a rhythmic drum, as it pelted against the outline of non other than a Tudor Rose.

The Queen stared at the rose in misery, and it was at this that she took a shuddered intake of breath, and knelt down on the cold stone floor with hands clasped together in prayer.

She had no one else to turn to about her problems, but the Lord was always listening and she needed this. She did not want to admit it to herself. Not when her and her daughter's position was at stake, but the Spanish Infanta, The Queen of England and Queen of Hearts, Katherine of Aragon...was at lost.

Katherine's ladies-in-waiting watched her closely, and soon began to mirror her action and sit behind her below the Virgin Mary. They had been watching the Queen cautiously ever since they had left Whitehall Palace and told by the Queen they were to attend prayer with her. But Katherine's face had been grim. Her eyes unfocused as if she had lost a battle. Her ladies had never seen her in the state before, and they all wondered as to what the cause could be.

Just a few days before they had seen Katherine stand fearlessly in court, question the King's conscience, and leave the court with her head held high, defiant of the calls ordering her to return back. And on top of everything, the look of defeat shown on the King's face as Katherine left only to be greeted by a large crowd of cheering supporters.

Katherine had seemed to be in high spirits after that, her strength and determination greater than ever...

_But that all changed_, Elizabeth Darrell, one of Katherine's Maids of Honor thought as she held tightly onto her rosary beads, listening to the choir's song behind her.

_That all changed when the Queen returned from dining with His Majesty earlier this afternoon for a private luncheon. _

Elizabeth instantly frowned at the thought, and her hazel eyes looked toward the Queen in wonder.

So His Majesty was the cause for Katherine's distress?

_Then again, when isn't he the cause of grief in the woman's life?_ Elizabeth thought bitterly.

The constant pressure of producing SONS for England, the mistresses, the placement of he and Bessie Blount's bastard over the Princess Mary, publicly humiliating Katherine with open displays of affection for the Lady Anne Boleyn, and then the ultimate blow...a want for an annulment in he and Katherine's marriage.

Elizabeth knew it was wrong for having resentment for the King, especially during prayer, and she sent a hushed prayer for forgiveness. But, that did not take away her concern for the Queen.

Katherine appeared to be strong through all she had to endure with Henry, but Elizabeth worried about just how much Katherine could take from His Majesty, King Henry VIII.

He treated the Queen so unjustly! And Elizabeth prayed with all her might that the queen would not fall victim to that treatment anymore. She just wanted the queen to be happy again, and Elizabeth knew that would only happen when the king would take interest in her again, and not the Lady Anne.

Elizabeth was pulled out of her thoughts as the Queen's voice spoke softly in Latin. Her voice seemed tired. Broken.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, Amen."

"Amen", the ladies-in-waiting said in unison as they crossed themselves.

Katherine sighed deeply, and her grayish-blue eyes once again rested on the Virgin Mary. Though the company of her maids made her feel less alone for having a small amount of people Katherine could trust in her life, Katherine spoke in her native language during prayer. It was more private to her that way. Her English ladies, she knew, were appointed to her and replaced her Spanish servants who Katherine felt closest to the most, on the claim that her Spanish maids could be spies. This accusation came from one of Katherine's many enemies, and one of the many serpents that the King surrounded himself with and had recently been banished from court.

Cardinal Wosely.

"Maria", Katherine said in a small anguished whisper. "Madre de Dios, lleno de gracia, que debo hacer? Por favor, ayudar aguiar a mi y aserguro que mi esposo de me lugar le corresponde aqui...Porque... Yo estoy perdido como que hacer, Santisma Virgen Maria. Necesto su orientacion." (_Mary. Mother of God and full of grace, what should I do? Please, help guide me and assure my husband of my rightful place here...Because...I'm at lost as what to do, Blessed Virgin Mary. I need your guidance_.)

_..."Have you no kind words to say?"..._

Katherine had needed to hear _something_ loving come from her husband.

Anything.

She wanted _her_ Henry back.

That charming and handsome prince that had been smitten with her since she had first arrived in England. The one who had spent most of his time with Katherine after Arthur's death and had become so close to her. So close, to the point where Henry VII felt he needed to send Katherine away. The man that had fought seven years to marry her, despite the hostility of his father because of Katherine's dowry.

Her Sir Loyal Heart...

They had been crowned together. Bore children together. Had made love and entwined in body and spirit. They had their beautiful little daughter Mary who despite being a girl, Henry styled her with the title Princess of Wales, and claimed that Mary was "The Pearl of His World"...

And Henry wanted to give this all away for one whore?

Katherine had held her own when Henry had taken mistresses before, even when he claimed his bastard would be ahead of her daughter for the crown. But there was _no way_ on God's green Earth that Katherine would sit by and watch as Henry threw away everything they had built together to have that Boleyn girl replace her and have Henry abandon their daughter!

Katherine knew it was her rightful place to be Queen of England. That destiny had been set for her when she was three years old. But it was also God's will and her rightful place to be Henry's wife, and she would never deny that. No matter how stubborn her husband was.

"_Kind?" _Henry scoffed with his back to her.

He spoke as though Katherine's words were so unfathomable and ridiculous, as though she were asking him to become abstinent.

"_To your wife! The mother of your child! You treat me so unkind and publicly neglect me!"_

Katherine played the scene that was causing her so much pain over and over again as she listened to the choir's peaceful hymn and asked for guidance.

Her forlornness had then changed to distress.

How did she and Henry's love come to this? It shook her. The way Henry rounded on her looking ready to strike like a serpent with it's prey. His icy blue eyes cut at her with pure distaste as he roared in her face. The smell of ale heavy on his breath...

"_ALRIGHT, SO YOU WERE A FUCKING VIRGIN! THAT'S __**NOT THE POINT**__!"_

It had taken all of Katherine's willpower not to weep the moment he left and slammed the door behind him. But she was trained by her mother Isabella well not to do so.

"_Shedding tears shows weakness, hija"_, Isabella of Castile would say sternly. And that would be the end of it. Katherine would wipe her tears away and stand tall because she was a daughter of Spain, and the daughter of Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon and future Queen of England. And Katherine was anything but weak.

Katherine told herself this as the sound of Henry's heavy footsteps faded down the hall, but that didn't stop the feeling of her heart being broken.

It was like he was walking out of her life forever, and all the loyalty and love she held for him simply was not enough anymore.

And so, for the first time in her life Katherine admitted to herself that she was at lost.

She simply did not know what to do next...

_Ay Dios Mio, Catalina! Fight! _An angry little voice said in the back of Katherine's head that sounded painfully similar to her mother. _All the hell you have endured to please that man_! Katherine's lips pursed at the thought. It was true.

She had endured so much from him that no woman should ever put up with.

Distress had turned to frustration then.

Katherine _knew_ the man loved her, even when he did not show it. Love surely did not just go away in the blink of an eye, especially when she was Henry's first love! Henry was not stupid, he knew this. He would just simply ignore his feelings and think otherwise.

Katherine had studied Henry in trial when he claimed the topic of marrying his brother's wife did not come up before because he had been so deeply in love with Katherine. He had purposely avoided her gaze when he said this, Katherine knew, because it would make it all too real for him. Because he knew himself that he still loved her...

Frustration had sparked to anger.

This exaggerated little infatuation Henry had for this Anne Boleyn, this obsession he claimed was love was not real! It was only a deep lust for what Henry could not have! He always thought he had a right to whatever he wanted, no matter what it was like a spoiled child! The English court knew this. Henry's advisers knew this. The _Boleyn's_ knew this. But no one knew this better than Katherine.

Henry took liberty to bed anyone he wished, Katherine thought painfully. A quarter of her maids were sure to be deflowered by him, she knew. She was not oblivious of it all.

It was a conquest. A challenge. A _game_, and so far he had won with every lady he chose to possess.

All except for one cunning, dark-eyed woman with an ambitious family who decided to play the game back. And the new found revelation of this was enough for Katherine to break in the middle of "The Lord's Prayer" and open her eyes.

Anger turned to comprehension...

"_Katherine, you must accept the inevitable. The weight of academic opinion is against us. We were never legally man and wife. And the court __**will**__ decide in my favor. And if the court does not decide in my favor, I shall denounce the pope as a heretic and marry whom I please."_

Katherine recalled the threatening look in Henry's eyes. The hint of triumph in his smile.

How many times had she put up with his mistreatment?

How many times had she counted the ladies-in-waiting she had to dismiss because of Henry's liaisons with them?

The numbers were endless.

And why did she have to put up with it any longer?

Henry obviously did not fully understand how well he had it...

Did not appreciate how wholly devoted, "humble and loyal" Katherine was to him...

And to put it quite frankly, Katherine was tired of being taken for granted. She was tired of being hurt by the man she so devotedly loved.

A game.

That's all this was, was a game. And if Henry wanted to play with her, then by God, Katherine knew how to play it better than the Boleyn's and even Henry himself.

Anne Boleyn would eventually submit to Henry to get what she wanted, but Katherine would not be so likely. She would play her husbands little game...only he would have to submit to _her_.

It could actually work, and Katherine considered it to be her calling. Not only would she get her husband back, but she was not going to stand for his foul treatment toward her any longer.

He wanted an annulment? Katherine would show him just what he was losing.

Henry wanted the English court to turn against her? Katherine could have supporters behind her with the snap of a finger.

He wanted to neglect Katherine? She would show Henry just how much she didn't need _him_.

He wanted to stop visiting their marriage bed?

Well...

Katherine would prove _just_ how desirable she was.

Henry's need to be admired was more demanding than he knew. If Katherine showed Henry that she didn't need him...he would surely look for a way to prove her wrong. Katherine knew of this for herself when Henry stopped coming to her bed, and her long for him grew even more. But she was no longer going to wait on Henry. Not anymore.

Katherine hated that it would come down to this... Her having to plot the slow, gruesome death of Henry's large and annoying ego to get him to desire her. But this was the only way to secure her rightful place. The only other way to have her husband back. And the only way to protect the rights of her daughter, Mary, whom she loved the most in all the world.

If anything faltered, Katherine would continue to fight this "Great Matter" to Rome if she had to, where they were sure to rule in her favor and the loss would be too much for Henry to even handle.

But for now, Katherine would play the game...

For now, she would give Henry a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

**A/N**: I really hope you liked the prologue, and the first chapter is to be posted soon after this if this story receives your interest! The story begins next chapter! It's time to seriously fuck with Henry's mind!

Chapter One: The Dice Rolled **(PREVIEW!)**

_"Katherine…surely you would not think that I would be willing to let you go, only to be married to the bloody King of France!"_

_"Then who for good husband, would you be willing to let me go?"_

_"Not King Francis, that's for one thing!"_

_"I dare say, My Lord, I deserve some happiness, if not with you."_

_"YOU THINK THAT FRANCIS WOULD MAKE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?!"_

Oh Henry, you and your yelling! Katherine's not going to take that crap anymore! The game begins...

Well, I hope you liked it!

-Leila =D


	2. Chapter One: The Dice Rolled

**A/N:** First I just want to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH all of you who read, reviewed and messaged me about this story! I can honestly say that reading all of your reviews put a smile on my face and I am so _thrilled_ that you all enjoyed the prologue and want to read more! I was so nervous about posting at first because this is my BABY! But I'm very happy with the reception it has gotten! So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please message + review to tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

-Leila =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Tudors or any characters associated with it, except for my own character, Pearl Dudley.

**Warning:** Some foul language kiddies...

* * *

_"Heaven hath no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."_

-William Congreve

Chapter One: The Dice Rolled

**Rule of the Game #1: Thou shall always enter the game with a strategy.**

**Whitehall Palace **

**Privy Gardens**

**July, 1529**

A warm summer breeze swept over the tall evergreen grass almost like a whisper and through the long raven locks of the Queen. A hint of a smile played on her lips as her slender fingers brushed along the soft pink petals of a rose. The suns rays beamed down on her skin like a warm protective kiss, and Katherine closed her eyes as she listened to her surroundings. The buzzing of insects, the songs of birds who sat high in the court trees, the soft thud of horses' hooves meeting the ground, the heavy footsteps of guards as they made their way towards her to keep a protective eye, and the strings of a lute being stroked as one of her maids, Pearl, played for her and the rest of the ladies-in-waiting's entertainment as they sat in the gardens...

Serenity.

It was the true surroundings of a Queen, and Katherine could never imagine anything else... But no, all was well today, and there was no need to dwell on the negatives. She was rather in a good mood, and the summer humidity hadn't even bothered Katherine for her to complain. She was _far_ too in a good mood.

When Katherine had retired to bed the previous night, she would admit that she had all of a sudden grown unsure of her plans for Henry. She began to doubt that he could even find her attractive anymore, or if she even had the power to excite him still. After a while, Katherine stopped looking for things wrong with herself as she thought of the promise she had made with God that night at prayer. She would wait on Henry no longer. She was not to blame of Henry's promiscuous behavior, he had chosen his actions on his own. And Katherine would never again allow herself to feel insecure because of that man again.

She went to bed that night telling herself that she was the most desirable woman in the world, and she was going to have Henry regret doubting otherwise.

Katherine had gained even more confidence that she could win the game when Senor Mendoza had told her that the divorce case had been adjourned until late fall. The Pope had given Campeggio secret instructions not to make a judgment, and Katherine knew that her nephew the Emperor had a great deal to do with that. Though that was true, it was God who had done much more. It was clearly a sign that God was giving her time, and she definitely planned to use it.

Though Katherine was confident in her plans, she knew deep in her heart that she would need as much friends that she could have during all of this, because she knew the Boleyn's were surely going to find a way to try to make her fall. Katherine needed someone who was close to Henry, and who she knew in her heart she could trust.

Well, that already eliminated a great majority...

She need a wise man of faith who could give her council, had influence on Henry, and who she knew only had the best interest at heart.

She needed Sir Thomas More.

And so, when one of her ladies announced his presence, Katherine gave a sigh of relief and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Sir Thomas", Katherine beamed as she held out her hand to him. "It is so good to see you."

"As you, Your Majesty", Thomas said as he swept down to kiss her hand.

"How are Alice and the children?" Katherine asked.

"They are all doing wonderfully", Thomas beamed. "We have just been told that Meg is expecting a child!" Katherine's eyes widened.

"Well that is wonderful news, Thomas! Send her my best wishes!"

"I shall", Thomas nodded. The Humanist's warm brown eyes then looked up at her with concern.

"I pray you are well?" he asked. Katherine laughed softly, and gestured for him to take a seat beside her.

"As well as I can be these days, Thomas. But I have found a certain strength within me that is urging me to fight." Thomas winced slightly with sympathy. He knew she was referring to the "Great Matter", and the thought of the King wanting to replace the kind and beloved queen suddenly made him feel very uneasy.

"I am so glad to hear that you are well. I must say, it is a great relief." Thomas then tilted his head in thought and quietly added, "You must know that there are ones that will forever be supporting you." Katherine patted his hand with affection and smiled.

"That means a great deal to hear from you, Thomas. I thank you." The two saw in silence for a moment after that, listening to Pearl's song and watching a fountain playing before them.

After a moment, Thomas turned to the Queen and spoke softly, "You wished to speak with me?" Katherine heaved a heavy sigh.

"I find myself in need of many friends, Thomas, for I am in a great need of council... And since you are the truest friend I have, naturally, I have looked toward you." Thomas nodded slowly feeling both flattered and curious.

"What is troubling you?"

"Though I have tried to ignore it, I have seen my husband's infatuation for _that woman_ grow stronger every day. And with that, her family has grown more avaricious. I just...need someone who I can _trust_." Thomas felt a pang in his heart, and Katherine looked at him with a look of deep gravity now. He had noticed the venom in her voice when she had said "that woman", and he immediately took Katherine's hands into his own.

"You must know that you can trust me with anything. I will do all in my power to give you council, and I urge you to never concede in this 'matter'."

"I shall never", she said shaking her head. "And with that, I will tell you that I have every intention to have my husband come back to me and from the clutches of that whore." Katherine pondered for a moment.

"But I ask you, is it wrong for me to want to have every unkindness he has shown me onto him? For him to know what it feels like being hurt from the person you have promised to God to love forever? Because, I have every intention to believe that it is the key to saving my marriage."

Thomas stared at her, completely taken aback. Of course it was the natural way for the mind to desire vengeance, but Thomas would have never expected it out of the Queen! But to show Harry every unkindness that he has shown Katherine...

Good Lord, what did she have in store? Infidelity?!

"Your Majesty, just what do you mean?" he asked cautiously. Katherine glanced back at her ladies-in-waiting sitting in the grass as they watched the Queen and Humanist in curiosity. It would be too risky to tell him there. If she had, her ladies-in-waiting were bound to talk, and it would do no good if Katherine's intentions were out in the open!

"Will you not walk with me, Thomas?"

O~o~O~o~O

Thomas would admit, that at first he was shocked of Katherine's intentions because he would have never expected that she would ever desire to hurt her husband.

He confessed this to her, and she simply replied that she was tired of the King's poor treatment of her. And with him being the jealous and possessive man he was, he would surely not like being cast off.

Thomas had to whole heartedly agree.

If anyone could describe Harry... It was sure to be "possessive".

He craved things that he did not have, and most importantly he craved attention.

Thomas could recall the King's need for attention since he was a young boy, and thought that it was done unjust to him because he was the second born son. Apparently, it had still stayed with him.

Thomas also had to agree with the Queen that Henry showed her the most unkindness. Though he had thought all of this time that it wasn't his business, he could not deny the fact that it had bothered him when the King had taken mistresses before. But when Henry had practically _pranced_ Anne Boleyn around court, not knowing or caring just how much it had hurt Katherine, Thomas could not ignore it. He knew of the embarrassment and distress that was taunting the Queen, and he was pained at seeing the sweet woman hurt.

His former student was a very stubborn one. And like most of the time, one did not fully appreciate what they had until it was gone. Thomas turned to Katherine.

"You have suffered the most unfair treatment..." he said. Katherine frowned.

"Which is _exactly _why I plan not to accept it anymore, Thomas. Even you, being one who is closest to Henry has admitted it to me." Katherine stopped walking, and rubbed her temples closing her eyes.

"I love Henry. I do. I love him with all my heart..." She then opened her eyes and turned back to Thomas, her expression slightly menacing.

"But I plan on hitting him hard with such a force that he will wish to castrate himself so the thought of an heir will never come again." Thomas stared at her open mouthed taken aback.

Dear Lord, what was he about to get himself into?

"Sweet Lady, I--"

"God knows there is goodness in Henry", Katherine continued. "But I am afraid this is showed at most when he is truly hurt..." At that moment Thomas understood.

"You want to make him vulnerable", he said. Katherine nodded, deciding to confide in Thomas what was truly bothering her of the matter. She wanted her vengeance, but she was fearful that while she engaged in the matter, she just might lose herself.

"You understand, don't you? It is the only way. The only way he will truly open his eyes, and the only way that I can finally be at peace for every unkindness he has shown me. But I will need your council, for without it I fear that I will push my limit." Thomas stared at her for a long time before answering her. If Katherine was to push her limit, the Boleyn's were sure to look for a way to turn Henry against her. And Thomas would _never_ allow for Katherine to be abandoned.

"I will do all in my power to aid you. And since I have been appointed as Chancellor, I am sure that I can...do a great help in the matter." Thomas glanced at Katherine and smiled as he gave a innocent shrug.

"Guide him to you, perhaps?" Katherine's mouth formed a small "O" at the realization that that could work, and a small smirk formed on her face.

"Thomas, Lord knows I am _most _grateful to you!" Thomas rose his hand, shaking his head.

"Do not thank me", he said softly. " I want to help you, because I believe that you deserve every happiness. I too agree that Henry will feel most uneasy about this, because I as you've said love does not fade away in such a matter."

"No it surely does not. And Henry is going to feel like a fool for even thinking such a thing", Katherine said. She then looked up to the sky with hope and thanks that her rightful place could be safe, and as she did her eyes met with a familiar pair of wide icy blue that peered down at her behind a window of the palace.

* * *

Why did God enjoy punishing him so?

The things he had to endure from his Lord were almost cruel.

Picking up a large golden goblet, the King of England downed its sweet contents as he paced around his study with fury and aggravation.

Was it such a burden to God to grant him _one_ healthy son?

Too difficult for Henry to have an annulment in his marriage so he could be with his lovely, and undoubtedly fertile Anne?

Anne...

Henry felt a cramp in his stomach at the thought of her and the last encounter they had.

He had told her of his argument with Katherine. In truth, the argument had somewhat troubled him on losing his temper with her, though he wouldn't admit it. But it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it. He had just been so frustrated with her! How could Katherine show him so much devotion when he had _deliberately_ been cold to her to make it clear to her, and himself, that he no longer wanted her? So instead of being affected by the intimacy of her words he had shut her out.

Henry had tried to explain the situation to Anne, but she had been furious and claimed that Katherine would never let Henry go and she was foolish to not realize it. Henry recalled the mask of anger that was shown on her lovely face as her dark eyes glistened with tears of frustration. She had turned her back on Henry and claimed that she was returning back to Hever, despite the calls ordering her to come back...

It had been one day since he last saw Anne.

ONE DAY and it was enough to make Henry miserable and look for someone to blame for his unhappiness.

He decided to take the easy route and blame Katherine.

It _was_ all her fault after all.

Henry scowled as he took another sip of wine, as he thought that it was Katherine's pure goal in life to cause him unhappiness. He was then pulled out of his thoughts as the sound of music playing and laughter was sound on the ground below him. He furrowed his brow and stepped closer to the window that displayed the view of the Privy Garden below. And there she was...

Her wavy raven hair ran down loosely past her shoulders, decorated with a tiara of pearl and diamond. She wore a low-cut, light yellow dress with pearls embroidered in the bodice that hugged her body tightly. A thoughtful look was displayed on her face as she walked with a guest as her lips moved quickly. Her guest then spoke, and it was the sight of his black biretta that Henry realized he was his newly appointed Chancellor, Sir Thomas More.

Henry brought the goblet of wine to his lips slowly now as he watched them, his nostrils flaring. Whatever More said, it was enough to have Katherine smile and pat his hand with affection as she looked up to the sky. She met Henry's bulging eyes on the way as he lurked in the window watching them. She did not smile at her husband like she usually did when she saw him, but instead her mouth turned into a thin line as she pursed her lips and gave him a quick curtsy, only to turn her attention back to Thomas More.

Henry's eyes turned into dangerous sapphire slits then.

There she was in the garden, wearing a low cut dress, with _his_ adviser who was apparently showing sympathy for _her_ over Henry, while she looked as though she had not a care in the world when she looked at him.

The low-cut dress had no importance to Henry, of course...

But how dare she have the nerve to look serene while he was utterly miserable?!

* * *

**Later that night...**

Katherine was in a _very_ good mood.

Not only did she have God, Rome, and the people on her side but Thomas More as well, one of the greatest minds, and men that Katherine knew! He knew Henry almost as well as she, and Henry trusted him. And not only that, but she had been told that Anne Boleyn had left court! The possibilities that she could successfully manipulate Henry now were endless. And Katherine made a mental note to spend extra time in prayer that night to give her thanks.

Katherine smiled as she took a seat at a table in her chambers waiting for her dinner to be served. Tonight she was not upset about once again, dining alone. She was rather glad, in fact. During trial, the atmosphere in the room while her and Henry dined had been cold and distant, and Henry looked at her as though he wished she would evaporate. Katherine pleasantly sat there ignoring his attitude and cherished their time together regardless. Though she knew him dining with her hadn't been sincere.

But Henry ought to get used to dining without her now, because she would not be giving him the pleasantries she had used to for a while...

"Oh good gracious!"

"Alert the Queen with haste! And alert the server to prepare a second plate at once! NOW!"

_"Lo que en la Tierra?!"_ Katherine whispered. She blinked in surprise from the commotion coming from outside her door, and quickly turned to see her young maid-of-honor, Pearl, enter the room looking out of breath. Her auburn curls bouncing in her freckled face as she ran.

"Lady Dudley!" Katherine exclaimed.

"My Queen!" Pearl said out of breath. "H-his Majesty is--"

"Katherine!" Katherine stared open mouthed as her husband came charging into the room, almost knocking Pearl down as he did.

"_Henry_?" Katherine said surprised as she stood up. Henry stopped in front of her. His expression was livid, and his chest heaved rapidly up and down.

"I've come to dine with you", he said. Katherine blinked, being take totally off guard.

"Dine? With me?"

"Yes, dine with you. I need to talk to you", Henry said annoyed as he walked over to the opposite side of the table. "Is it a crime for a man to dine with his '_wife'_? You are my '_wife'_, aren't you? Since you like to force it upon me every bloody chance you can get!" he spat. A servant quickly pulled out a chair for Henry to sit in, and he never took his cold gaze off of Katherine. She stiffened at his harsh words and took in a shuddered breath.

_No! No longer, Katherine! NO LONGER!_

"Yes. I _am_", Katherine said through clenched teeth. "Though I haven't been treated in that respect! Why wouldn't I be surprised at your presence?" Katherine took a seat across from her very red faced husband.

"I would expect you to dine with your whore... Oh!" Katherine said pretending to be surprised. "That is right, she is not a whore because you do not sleep together while we are married." Henry watched her as she took a bite of bread.

"What has stopped you this time?" she said frostily.

"Careful, woman", Henry warned as their main course was placed in front of them. Henry ordered for the servants to leave them, and Katherine scowled at her plate, angry herself now.

"I heard she has left court", she said suddenly. "Why is this?"

"Because of you!" Henry yelled, angry that she was questioning him. "Surely you are pleased now that you have gotten what you have wanted, and I am miserable!"

"And so you intend to make me miserable by taking out your anger on me?"

"Damnit, this is all because of you!" Henry bellowed, knocking a goblet of wine off the table shattering it, causing Katherine to jump.

"Because you refuse to accept that our marriage is _over_, Katherine! And yet you still remain bitter! But it matters not! Because I _will_ marry Anne, whether you fucking like it or not!"

The bread in Katherine's mouth seemed to turn stale at that moment, and her eyes dropped down to her wedding ring.

She was so tired of this.

Tired of hearing about Henry willing to have their daughter doomed as a bastard.

And so Katherine knew...her time to act was _now_.

"Tell me", she said softly. "If you are to be relieved of marrying me since it is such a great unhappiness to you, would I be free to marry whom I pleased?"

Henry's head snapped up to look at her. His throat suddenly felt very dry, and at that moment, he could not find any words to speak. His menacing expression had left his face to that of disbelief.

"What?" he whispered. Katherine repeated herself and Henry looked as though he had been slapped in the face. What was she asking him?

"You...would wish to be...remarried?" he said uneasily. Katherine looked at him expressionless.

"If our annulment were to happen, it would only be fair don't you agree?"

Henry honestly could not answer that. He didn't know the answer to it...

"You would wish to be remarried?" he repeated again. Katherine nodded. Henry's eyes narrowed at her.

"To a commoner?" he said dangerously, thinking of seeing Katherine and More together earlier that day. Katherine laughed lightly and he glowered at her.

"What do you find so amusing?" he said irritably.

"You think I would wish to remain in England?" Henry tilted his head at her in confusion. Where else would she be? And then realization dawned on him...

"You would leave?!"

"Though I love this country", Katherine started, "I would not wish to stay here where Mary would be considered a bastard! I'd rather be in the hands of the Emperor--"

"The Emperor?!"

"--because I am sure that my nephew would make sure of a place for Mary and look for a fine marriage for me." Henry looked at Katherine with disbelief, and she felt the smallest feeling of triumph from his broken expression.

He cared...

"The King of France is widowed", Katherine mused, delivering the big bang. Henry immediately stood from his seat.

"No", he said firmly. "Absolutely not!"

"No?"

"No, you would not marry my enemy Katherine!" Katherine rose her eyebrow.

"You think I would set him against you?"

"The Emperor! The King of France! You're trying to wage a war on me out of spite!" Henry exclaimed. "Would you do that, while our daughter remained here?"

"Remain here?" Katherine asked as she too stood up. "She would have no reason to be here if she were a bastard and if your mistress would grant you the sons she promises you. No, Mary would be with me."

Henry stiffened, and all color to his face was quickly drained. He felt as though his whole world was crashing, and he was confused as to why he could not even process the thought of Katherine leaving. Why it was so hard to think of her remarrying and taking away their child. His pearl... Would Katherine really take away is daughter, only to replace him with Francis?

"No", Henry said again walking over to Katherine. "You cannot do that."

"If we were to have our marriage annulled, I would do just that" she said not backing down as she and Henry came face to face.

"You threaten me?" he said icily.

"You threaten my daughter", she said.

"**_Your _**da--" Henry then sighed, stopping himself from yelling.

"Katherine", Henry said shaking his head. "Surely you would not think I would be willing to let you go, only to be married to the bloody King of France!"

"Then who for, good husband, would you be willing to let me go?"

"Not King Francis, that's for one thing!"

"I dare say my Lord, I deserve some happiness if not with you." Henry's eyes bulged in disbelief.

"YOU THINK THAT FRANCIS WOULD MAKE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?!" Katherine sighed and turned away from him.

"I've lost my appetite", she said turning away from him. Henry glared at her. It was a clear dismissal.

He was not going anywhere...

"You honestly believe that he would make you happier than I have!" he yelled. Katherine spun around.

"I have known no happiness from you for ages, because you have hurt me so! Though he is notorious for his mistresses, I know that I wouldn't have to worry about him not coming to my bed." Henry froze completely still. Katherine had struck a nerve, and she knew it.

"I know now that this was a mistake, dining with you", Henry said coldly as he walked toward the door.

"We have not dined", Katherine said quietly. "You have only yelled at me, as usual. And shattered a goblet of wind across my floor out of anger. But I am done being hurt, husband. I am _done_." There was something in her words that made Henry's heart squeeze.

Done.

Done with him.

Done needing him.

Done loving him.

And after months of waiting to hear it...Henry realized he was not ready to.

He left without saying another word, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Take that Henry!

I imagined Henry's face while he watched Katherine and Thomas like a stalker in the garden was like Spongebob's when Squidward said Patrick was his new bestfriend... If you don't watch Spongebob, shame on you! But it looked a little like this, O_O

Oh, and Katherine and Thomas plotting together is going to be the best thing since sliced bread. Epic I tell you!

Miss Annie B. makes her apperance next chapter! Oh snap!

Chapter Two: The Question **(PREVIEW!)**

_"She has turned her back on me because she knows the error of her ways! Yes... She is too ashamed to say anything to me..."_

_"Harry?"_

_"What?"_

_"Perhaps this was because she simply did not desire to speak with you?"_

Wow, Henry is really trying to convince himself he is perfect and makes no mistakes at all...

I will update soon, lovelies!

-Leila =D


	3. Chapter Two: The Question

**A/N:** Once again, I would like to say that you all rock. Hard. Seriously, I cannot thank you all enough for your reviews, messages of support, and just plain telling me that you enjoy my story. That truly means THE WORLD to me as a writer, and it is such a great feeling! =D Thank you all! Now in this chapter, Anne appears and Thomas and Katherine come up with a guideline to their plans! I hope you continue to enjoy reading!  
-Leila

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Tudors or any characters associated with it.

**Warning:** Some foul language kiddies...

* * *

Chapter Two: The Question

_"So since I'm not your everything_  
_How about I'll be nothing_  
_Nothing at all to you_  
_Baby I wont shead a tear for you_  
_I won't lose a wink of sleep_  
_Cause the truth of the matter is_  
_Replacing you is so easy"_

-Beyonce, "Irreplaceable"

**Rule of the Game #2: Thou must first cut off all contact with the challenging player. Ignore him completely.**

**Whitehall Palace**

**July 27, 1529**

If there was anything that Henry hated most, it was being put in comparison.

As far back as he could remember, his life had been cast with an endless shadow of competition. It was all started with his older brother, Arthur...

Oh, Arthur. The dear, frail, fair-haired heir to the thrown that had been named after King Arthur himself, and held all of their father's love and devotion. Henry had always been jealous of him, and tried to out-best him as often as he could. Though thinking back Arthur really hadn't been that special.

While Arthur had been lean, pale and attractive Henry had been very tall, muscular and handsome. Arthur was soft spoken, awkward, and enjoyed reading a lot. He wrote to his Spanish bride to be occasionally in Latin, and would scowl at Henry in annoyance when he wisecracked him on why he had never taken up learning Spanish.

His little brother had been his opposite. Henry was very athletic and outgoing. He never failed to say what was _exactly_ on his mind. He had taken a great interest in music and was rather good at it, something he thought would be pleasing to his father. And yet, Arthur the Heir was always the most loved.

Henry could recall a time when he was four-years-old and had been play sword fighting with his brother as their maids looked on. At one point when the game got rough, the two had fallen to the ground and hurt themselves. It was Arthur who was attended to first. His royal flesh that had been more important.

Artie was always the golden boy, blessed with everything while Harry had to prepare for a life in the church...

Of course, that had all passed now and his brother had been gone too soon before his time. Though the urge to stay on top stayed with Henry, he was a king now and had no need to compete with anybody within his own kingdom. He was the King of England and on top of the world. Who could compare him or be compared with him?

Apparently, Katherine could.

_..."The King of France is widowed"..._

Henry hadn't seen Katherine for days. She had almost seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth after their encounter, but the memory of the dinner they had together still angered him.

She had said it so nonchalantly! As if the prospect of betrothing herself to his _enemy_ did not matter! It infuriated him! He knew exactly what Katherine was saying, and the message had been perfectly clear: Go on with the pressing of an annulment in their marriage, and not only would he have an enemy in the Emperor and King of France but in her as well.

Though Katherine hadn't said it plainly, Henry knew her long enough to understand what she wanted to get across.

She was challenging him.

_Daring_ for him to even think of pursuing the annulment. If there was anything that Henry knew about Katherine, she always kept her word. And to prove her point even more, she had threatened him with their daughter.

Another challenge.

She wanted to see if Henry still had love for her even though he thought she was conceived based on incest. Henry had always loved Mary, but he had never realized just how much until that night and it surprised even himself. Even though it was the great disappointment of never having a son that blinded him, he could not deny the gut-wrenching feeling of trying to imagine a life without his little pearl. That also meant a life without Katherine too, and she made the idea seem more real than it ever had that night. She was trying to prove a point...She could have a life without him.

Henry had never thought of it before. He had been too busy in planning his own future. But what she was saying to him was that she would be able to _move on_.

It was enough for Henry to almost go into a panic.

If Katherine could move on, she'd have no problem with going against him then, would she? Against him with _Francis_.

It was extremely annoying that Katherine chose _him_ out of all people to ask Henry to think of a possible marriage to if they were divorced. It was even worse that Henry could not find it in himself to imagine her being remarried and with another man.

He should have been happy! That after all this time, Katherine had finally come to her senses and there was hope for him to be with Anne. But Henry wasn't happy at all. Instead he felt a certain protectiveness, like an alpha-male fighting for his pack against a rouge wolf.

Why?

_..."I have known no happiness from you for ages, because you have hurt me so! Though he is notorious for his mistresses, I know that I wouldn't have to worry about him not coming to my bed."..._

Any other man in her bed was unfathomable in the first place. But _him _showing her pleasure_ continuously_?

What was she trying to say, that Francis would make a better lover than he? And the fact that she would bring Mary and away from Henry once their annulment was granted...

Challenging him. She _had_ to be.

Over the course of days when he had not seen Katherine, he tried to distract his mind with other things. He had sent gifts and letters to Anne every single day, begging her to come back to court. She never responded to one, and that brought Henry into an even fouler mood.

He desperately needed to see Anne.

The events with Katherine had set his mind into an uproar, and even though he decided that she was just testing him he could not rid her words out of his mind.

Henry decided it was time to make a much needed trip to Hever.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

**Hever Castle**

**Kent, England**

Anne Boleyn had accepted that it was the easiest thing in the world for a man to promise something they would not act on before the chaos started...

She had been in her bedroom, frowning down at every jeweled brooch, ring, and necklace that adorned the dark wood of her vanity with a splendor of color like glittering stars in the night sky. They had been arriving at Hever almost every few hours now since she had left court.

All gifts from the King. The jewels, along with letters written in Henry's hand. In them, Henry begged Anne to come back to court, written about how much he loved her, and how Katherine vexed him so.

She took one glance at _her_ name and crumpled the letters into her fireplace. He was missing her? Good. Let him miss her more and perhaps he would finally open his eyes and get rid of that blasted Spanish woman once and for all!

Anne had received quite a lot of letters from her father too.

His had been very colorful with curses.

He demanded for her to, _"—get your arse back to court, and to His Fucking Majesty—"_ at once as a duty to her family to continue to please the king. Thomas complained that Henry seemed to be in a very foul mood lately, and asked Thomas to urge her back to court on a regular basis and written that she _"—best damn do it!"_ or he would have to pay for it. In his last letter to her he threatened to, _"__—_throw you over my left knee and whip your hide as if you were a still a child, I swear it! Damnit girl!"

Anne blinked down at the letter that had puncture marks from her father's quill from writing fiercely, and decided to throw that into the fire too.

She had heard enough of men telling her empty promises...

It was after she threw the piece of parchment into the fire that several things happened at once.

At first, she had heard a surprised shriek sound downstairs from her mother. The next, Anne heard the scurrying of feet as servants shuffled around frantically. Outside, she could hear the distant sounds of horses hooves shaking the ground, and shouts to "make way!"

"Oh God", Anne whispered, and it was then that the door to her bedroom boomed open, her mother standing in the doorway looking so frantic she might have a nosebleed.

"Mother-" Anne started.

"ANNIE, YOU ARE A _FOOL_!" Elizabeth Boleyn shrieked. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO IS ARRIVING AT OUR HOME SO EARLY IN THE MORNING AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT? HIS MAJESTY!"

"Mother, I—"

"AND WHY? BECAUSE YOU REFUSE TO RETURN TO COURT!"

"_Mother_!" Anne tried again. Elizabeth was hysterical. God, she _was_ going to have a nosebleed.

"WE ARE IN NO WAY PREPARED FOR A ROYAL VISIT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Elizabeth walked over to Anne, tendrils of her auburn locks bounced wildly from her snood, her brown eyes livid.

"Did you know about this, Annie?"

"No!" Anne said shouting now herself. She grabbed her mother's shoulders in hope that she would calm down.

"Mother there is nothing to worry about! You don't need to—"

"Milady! We are out of meats to prepare!" A maid shouted from the doorway. Elizabeth rounded on the heel immediately and marched back downstairs.

"Oh for _heaven's sake_! I swear I am going to_ strangle_ Thomas!" Anne stared after her mother dumbfounded, and listened to the chaos that was happening in her home for the arrival of the King.

The next few minutes was a blur to Anne. It wasn't until she heard the sound of feet running upstairs to her bedroom once again that she was pulled out of her thoughts. She turned to face the doorway, and there in all his glory was Henry.

It's funny that when you are in love you can be angry at that person one moment, and forget about it when you realized just how much you missed them.

Yes. Anne loved him, she would admit it.

It wasn't originally her intention to be...

But when Henry entered her room looking so dismayed, Anne could not help the resentment she felt for him go away. In a second, Anne swept in front of him and her lips crashed onto his. Henry surprisingly responded hesitantly at first, but then he brought his hands around her waist holding her body close.

"Anne", Henry said softly as he broke the kiss after what seemed like hours. Both of them were breathing heavily, their foreheads touching. "I need to talk to you." Anne smiled, and offered him a seat by the fire where she had burned his letters not so long ago.

Henry sat staring at the fire, a stony expression appearing on his face. Anne tilted her head in confusion, and just when she was about to ask him what was wrong he spoke.

"You must return to court", he said slowly and firmly. "Nothing stands in your way any longer." Anne cut her eyes at him.

"I told Your Majesty that I would have no desire to stay there because there is no hope for us. That _Katherine_ will not let you go!"

"And I just told you", Henry said firmly. "Nothing stands in your way any longer." Anne watched him closely as he drummed his fingers on the arm of her chair looking restless.

"What is troubling you?" she asked suddenly.

"Katherine" he replied sourly. Anne smirked. Didn't she know it! When wasn't she the source to their unhappiness?

"Why? What's the woman up to?" she said softly as her arms snaked around Henry's neck.

"I wouldn't know", he said irritably. "I haven't seen her for three days."

"_Really_?" Anne said becoming very interested as she caressed Henry's muscular chest. Henry sighed.

"She asked me to consider a marriage for her if we are to be divorced."

"Katherine's considering the annulment?" Anne asked in disbelief as she froze. "Is she really?"

"She did not say that, but that's what came across." Anne stared at him open mouthed.

"If it's granted she wants to leave the country..." Henry said shaking his head.

"W-what?" Anne stammered. Was this a dream?

"She wants to take away Mary—"

_Oh...My..._

"—and take her with her."

"YES!" Anne exclaimed without helping herself. YES! _YES!_ **YES!** She wanted to dance! She wanted to run through all of England and let everyone know that she, Anne Boleyn, had _won_.

Not only would Katherine be out of the picture, but her daughter as well!

Oh God was too good...

Anne's happiness was then short lived as she saw Henry was giving her a disapproving look.

"What is the matter, my love? Well...are you not pleased?"

"She wants to marry the King of France."

"WHAT?"

"I know..." Henry said turning back to the fire.

"No! No, this is impossible! It's...I-I can't even—" Anne's mind was racing.

How? How on Earth did this happen?

"What exactly did she say to you?" Anne said through clenched teeth, and Henry wasted no time on telling her the whole tale. Starting from when he had first seen Katherine with Sir Thomas. It felt good to relieve himself of the stress he held on to, especially when he could share his anger with someone who was just as furious as he.

Anne was very quiet for a moment after Henry finished, and felt that her hands were shaking.

An alliance with France. Her card. Damnit, she was taking her card! She needed to act fast.

"My love", she said sweeping down to the floor grabbing Henry's hands. "I beg you to not even _consider_ letting her marry the King of France! The threat to your Majesty would be too great!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Henry crossed his arms. "Though I think them to be empty threats. I don't think she will act on them."

"Empty threats?" Anne laughed harshly. "Hardly."

"What do you mean?" Henry demanded.

"She's toying with you", Anne said. "Do you really think she would be bold enough to marry King Francis? It is obvious she is still besotted with you! I doubt she would want to marry him! Though, her intentions are still to destroy us. She's threatening you to have you worry, just as you are now. For you to have doubts. She will spit her poison at any chance she will get."

"Her words were to have doubts of pursuing the divorce" Henry said nodding. "I thought so. That had to be it."

"Even so", Anne said. " I beg you to not consider her to remarry in general. Why would she deserve it after all, with such threats given to Your Majesty?" Henry said nothing. He couldn't consider her being remarried at all in the first place...

"Where would she think of such a thing to propose, anyway?" Anne inquired. She remembered Henry telling her of seeing Katherine with Sir Thomas. Was he the cause of this? If so, then Anne would _definitely_ be at court to keep a watchful eye.

"I know not. The topic had come up so sudden." Anne rose her eyebrow.

"While you said you would marry me." Henry's eyes widened with realization. She _was_ toying with him.

He had been upset over the thought of Francis coming to her bed, and all the while Katherine was _toying_ with him!

Oh no, no he was putting an end to this...

"I shall make my leave to confront her at once", Henry said while rising from his seat. He then pulled Anne toward him and kissed her.

"I look forward to seeing you at court", he whispered.

"Oh most definetly", Anne said smiling. Katherine did not stand a chance now, and Anne made a mental note to check in about this Sir Thomas.

A friend of Katherine's was sure to be an enemy of hers.

* * *

**Whitehall Palace**

**Courtyard**

"I hope this meet is not of inconvenience to you", the Queen said as she and Thomas More walked together in the courtyard. "You must be buried up to your head with the Chancellorship."

"No, it's not an inconvenience at all", Thomas said waving it off. "In all honesty, I was desperate to be out of that office. Though I have every intention to use it", Thomas assured. "I would like to know the advantages help with your matter first." Katherine winced.

"Let's not call it my 'matter'", she suggested. "I would much rather prefer it as...my game."

"Very well, the game then" Thomas said. He then smirked. "Speaking of, I would say that you are already off to a great start on that already", he said. "So the King of France is your way to win this?"

"I'm not going to depend it all on him, though he will be a very important player", Katherine said thoughtfully. "To envy the King..."

Thomas was quiet for a moment in thought. "Though it was just a test", he said, "I think it would be best to start out this 'game' with showing your lack of dependency for His Majesty." Katherine's brow furrowed with consideration.

"To let it come across that I do not need him."

"Yes", Thomas nodded. "Especially after you made that comment about the King of France. Your words obviously upset him. Even deeper than he led on, we both know Harry. You have already kept your distance these past view days, but I would advise you to keep with this for even longer, and this will begin to lead him to believe that your intentions are true."

Katherine stopped walking and stared at him with a look of amazement.

"Thomas...my brilliant scholar of a friend, I am so glad that God has blessed me with you here to advise me." Thomas was ready to speak more words of modesty, until he looked behind him and saw a figure coming their way giving them the look of death. The King...

His queen's eyes followed Thomas's, and her face whitened in alarm.

"KATHERINE!" Henry bellowed. "_Where_ have you been!"

"My lady, you need to avoid him", Thomas said quietly. "I will take care of him, do not worry."

Ignoring Henry could cause her husband's temper to soar, she knew that, but she also knew of the goal at hand.

Have Henry believe she no longer cared for him...

"Katherine!" Henry roared as he came close to ten feet away from them. "I have need to talk to you at once!"

"Good day, Sir Thomas" Katherine said coolly as she turned on the heel to head back to the palace. Henry's eyes bugged as his face flashed red with outrage.

"WOMAN DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Henry charged after her, Thomas following closely behind as he yelled for Henry to stop.

"Your Majesty—!" Thomas began to protest.

"LOOK AT ME!" Henry called to Katherine. Katherine closed her hands into a fist and lifted her chin high as she restrained herself, and continued to ignore him.

"KATHERINE DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME DAMNIT! KATHERINE! _KATHERINE_!"

"Your Majesty!" Thomas yelled as he held Henry back from following the Queen into the palace. Henry fought against him, still yelling for Katherine and Thomas took his face in his hands, forcing him to look at him.

"Enough, Harry! ENOUGH!" Thomas shook his head as he looked into Henry's eyes. The king was breathing heavily, his chest heaving rapidly, and a vessel in his forehead was clearly seen on his beet red face.

"Is it worth it that much to reduce yourself into such a state? Now is not the place or time!" Henry glared down at his old teacher,and removed his hands from his face. Henry drew in deep breath's as he watched Katherine enter the palace.

"She ignored me", he said in disbelief. "Never has she done before."

"Why would she have reason to?" Thomas said carefully as he chose his words. Henry shook his head.

"She has turned her back on me because she knows the error of her ways! Yes... She is too ashamed to say anything to me..."

"Harry?"

"What?" Henry said, almost annoyed.

"Perhaps this was because she simply did not desire to speak with you?" Henry rounded on him.

"Why wouldn't she desire to speak with me!" Henry scoffed. "She's practically been begging for me to, and to visit her bed what has stopped her now! Even so...I am still her husband and lord she must not turn her back on me!"

Thomas sighed and tried again.

"Perhaps Her Majesty thinks it best with the pursuit of the annulment?" Henry glowered at him.

"What?"

"Your Majesty...forgive me", Thomas added as he took caution to his words. "But perhaps she has agreed to no longer think you as her husband and lord."

"And how would you know?" Henry abruptly spat. Thomas hesitated to answer him. And then he realized. He had seen More with Katherine the night before she asked him if he would allow her to remarry.

"Francis", he said. Thomas said nothing, and Henry suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Why?

That was the question.

Why did he care if they were after all only "threats"?

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys I really hoped you enjoyed it! I just really needed to get this out tonight because well, tomorrow is my prom! Well today...it's midnight now so anyway you want to look at it!

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did reading! I especially loved right Anne's little witchiness, and how easily she could wrap Henry around her finger.

Goodnight lovelies! Message me and tell me what you think + review =D

Terribly sorry there is no preview this chapter!

-Leila =D


	4. Chapter Three: The Cleavage

**A/N: READ IT!** *Stares back at computer screen in astonishment* Really guys, I cannot believe the reception this story has gotten! Wow! Once again, I would just like to thank all of you for being SO supportive, and telling me how much you like my story! You guys are what inspires me to write, so thank you! Sorry it took me a while to get this out, but as we all know final exams at the end of the year are stressful! But I am out of school now which means a lot more time for me to write!

Here's the deal, I wrote a bit of a short chapter, only because this is leading to something important, and the next chapter will be coming up in a day or two, I want to say by Saturday.  
So this is just a starter for things to come, but I still hope you like it nonetheless! The next chapter will be much longer!

I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please continue to message and review me with words of support and ideas! I really do take them into account!

-Leila =D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tudors or any characters associated with it.

**Warning:** Some foul language kiddies...

* * *

Chapter Three: The Cleavage

_"Just give in _  
_Don't give up baby _  
_Open up your heart and your mind to me"_

-Lady Gaga "So Happy I Could Die"

**Rule of the Game #3: Thou shall NEVER back down to a challenge.**

**August 1, 1529**

**Whitehall Palace**

**The Queen's Chambers**

The game of cat and mouse seemed more appealing than ever to Henry these days, so Katherine decided on trying it out herself with him.

Whenever Henry wanted something he would set out to have it, and asked questions later. Thomas had been so right to suggest that she ignore Henry...

Katherine smiled at her reflection in her mirror as her maids brushed through her long ebony locks and spritzed her with rose water. Other ladies-in-waiting were arranging roses in ornate vases, and lighting dozens of candles around the room giving off a gold radiance. Katherine's maids had no idea what they were decorating the room in this mood for, or why they were dressing the Queen in revealing attire.

"It's a celebration of sorts._ Mi celebración de independencia_" was Katherine's reply, and they couldn't help but think she was up to something.

From the corner of her eye, Katherine watched the pageboy Henry sent gawk at her in awe.  
If she wasn't going to meet with the King, what other reason would she have to dress like _that_?

"What does he say now, Mister Gibbs?" Katherine asked the boy casually, but in truth she as anxious upon hearing the answer. Samuel Gibbs's freckled face turned bright red and he tugged at his collar nervously.

"Your Majesty...the King demands that you make yourself shown at once." The ladies-in-waiting stopped what they were doing to gaze at Katherine, awaiting her reply. Especially Elizabeth Darrell who was holding her breath with so much anticipation that she was about to burst. They couldn't imagine how the Queen in her right mind could _ever_ pass this up.

"Does he now?" was all Katherine spoke, and Elizabeth looked just about ready to faint.

At any other time, the old Katherine would have been thrilled by the invitation. She would have been happy to cherish any rare moment with her husband in general and to please him.  
Well...the new Katherine still wanted to please him, yes, in more ways than one but now was not the time for that.  
The new Katherine was aiming to please herself.  
As for the invitation, one for her to dine with Henry, she was not fooled over. For the past three days since she had walked away from him she had decided to take Thomas's advice and ignore the King. Surprisingly, it had proven good for Katherine on a more personal level. Walking away from Henry was like she were walking through a door and into a whole new life.

It was true that a part of her wanted to turn around and face him when he called to her in the courtyard. But she didn't, and for that much she was proud.  
After the incident in the courtyard, Henry had decided to play along at first. Once again he attempted to show her how she could not affect him, turning his affections back to the Lady Anne who somehow found a way to slither back to court. It wasn't until he and Anne were walking through the garden maze, and saw Katherine and Sir Thomas talking as though they were sharing secrets _yet again_ that Henry planned on a course of action. Rage sparking back from the courtyard incident, Henry demanded to speak with Katherine, only to be cast off for a second time!

Instead of shame, Henry settled that Katherine refused to acknowledge him this time because he was with Anne. But still, she had walked away from him nonetheless! And what was all this new shared time with Sir Thomas? No doubt Katherine was trying to turn Thomas away from him! Henry didn't like it one bit. He was going to force Katherine to talk to him now, and explain the meaning to all of this! Katherine figured it was only a matter of time before he sought her out himself that night.

The first time he had tried to force Katherine out of her hiding, he requested for her to dine with him. Katherine rejected him, and told the pageboy she had just finished dining. And with that Samuel Gibbs left the golden, rose adorned sanctuary leaving Katherine to prepare, knowing fully well of Henry's reaction.

It hadn't been more than ten minutes that Gibbs was back with word again.

This time Henry was _demanding_ her.

Katherine smirked as her maids finished her hair, and nodded at her reflection in approval.

"Tell the King that I wish to retire. Goodnight Mister Gibbs" Katherine said, dismissing him. The ladies-in-waiting gawked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Majesty", Gibbs said bowing before leaving the room, bewildered himself. After Katherine heard his heavy footsteps descend down the hall, she rose from her seat with a victorious smile.

_30...29...28..._

"You ladies may leave if you like", Katherine said picking up her bible and sitting herself in front of her fireplace, crossing her legs. Her very exposed legs...

_...20...19...18..._

"B-but Your Majesty!" Elizabeth said giving off a shrill shriek, blonde curls bouncing wildly around her face as she shook her head. "I thought you wished to retire to bed?"

_...12...11...10..._

"Oh I have no intention of retiring right now. But that is all I will be asking of your services at the moment. Thank you ladies." Her maids all giving hesitant looks to each other gave the Queen low curtsies before leaving. Katherine straightened herself in her seat and cast her eyes downcast to her cleavage. Oh yes, she was ready for him this time...

_First mistake dear husband_, Katherine thought. _Thinking I was undesirable_...

_...3...2...1..._

**BOOM!**

"KATHERINE!"

"_Dios Mio_, must you always enter my chambers that way?" Katherine sighed as she flipped through pages of her bible, trying desperately to hold back her smile.

"I will enter your chambers however I like! Now you tell me—!" Henry stopped talking and came to a halt as he took in his surroundings.

The first thing that came to mind were roses. The sweet intoxicating smell was strong, but not overpowering. There were roses set in intricate vases on every stand and table in her chambers. Next Henry noticed the alluring golden glow her room seemed to give off. There were candles adorned everywhere, and gold beaded drapes of silk that covered her walls caught the reflection of the light, making them shimmer.

And then of course, there was Katherine...

Henry seemed to lose track of place and time because to him, it was as if he were nine-years-old again staring it his brother's beautiful and exotic bride-to-be, and future Queen of England.

She wore a dress of deep royal purple with a sleeveless jeweled bodice, which no doubt gave even more attention to her cleavage in the already low cut dress. A necklace of amethyst and gold was worn on her neck, and her long dark locks of hair that cascaded down her shoulders was topped off with a sparkling tiara.

Dare Henry say it she looked..._sexy_, and regal, and every inch a queen.

_His_ queen, a voice nagged at the back of his head.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" Henry stammered as he found his voice again.

"What is the meaning of what?" Katherine asked innocently, still keeping her eyes on her bible.

"I...well—y-you..." Henry's mind was spinning. Never did he expect to walk in on this, let alone find Katherine attractive when he was supposed to be angry and giving her a piece of his mind!

"You're reading the Bible dressed like that!" Henry managed to say, frustrated at the feelings that were nagging at his brain. Katherine finally looked up at him with piercing blue eyes, and Henry swallowed hard as he caught her gaze.

"Dressed like what, Henry?" Katherine asked softly, a smile slowly appearing on her face. Henry found his eyes drifting down at her cleavage again, and once he caught himself, he quickly shut his eyes and turned away from her.

"That's besides the point!" Henry huffed as he shook his head trying to get the inappropriate images of Katherine out of his mind. "I have come to confront you once and for all, what are you planning with Thomas More?"

Katherine's face fell, and her heart sped up.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she stood from her seat.

"All this new found time with Sir Thomas! The quiet ways you talk to each other, the startled looks and ignoring me upon first sight! Anne thinks you are plotting something together!"

Katherine's eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes well naturally of course the woman will claim anything foul against anyone close to me. And Sir Thomas is one of your most faithful servants, he would never want to hurt you. That girl's words are poison." Henry spun around to her, trying desperately to keep his eyes on her face.

"That is funny you say that Katherine, because she claims the same about you", he spat.

"And you believe her!" Katherine said outraged. Henry shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on her again.

"She gave me reason to believe you are bluffing about you intentions to remarry." Katherine stared at the back of her husband in incredulity, as she tried to steady her breathing.

"On the contrary" Katherine said slowly. "I have every intention, _if_ the annulment were granted." Katherine stepped closer to him, and the intoxicating scent of rose water filled his nose.  
"I would never stay here and acknowledge that harlot as queen!"

"Prove it then!" Henry yelled hysterically. "I have not made a decision for you to remarry and leave my realm, nor do I _ever_! Unless you prove to me that your intentions to remarry are true, which I doubt they are, I will _never_ give it my blessing!"  
Henry made way to her door, desperate to leave the room and his outrageous thoughts of Katherine and her cleavage behind. He did not know why every time the topic of Katherine remarrying upset him, especially when he settled that she was bluffing. But he realized he could no longer talk about her with another man while she was dressed like that. Katherine closed her eyes and brought her hands to cover her face as the door slammed behind him.

In a way, their meeting had been bitter sweet.  
On one hand, Katherine had succeeded on what she planned to do. To show Henry just how desirable she still was, and judging by the way Henry ogled at her and was speechless every time he set his eyes on her, he must have thought that too. And then on the other hand, there was the bitter...

_..."Prove it then! I have not made a decision for you to remarry and leave my realm, nor do I ever! Unless you prove to me that your intentions to remarry are true, which I doubt they are, I will never give it my blessing!"..._

_Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!_

Henry's harsh words rang through her ears, and her hands clutched into tight fists.

If that's what Henry wanted, if he thought she didn't have the will to pull it off, then he was horribly wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to get this out before I hectic week of packing, because my family is planning to go to Florida in a week and a half! So I want to update as much as possible! I hope you liked it though, and please, do not hesitate to message me! This next chapter will be out VERY soon! In fact, I am working on it right now!**

**-Leila**


	5. Chapter Four: The Wife Swap

**A/N READ IT!:** Whew! Okay guys this really caused a sweat! I know this is short, but I had to rush! I am leaving for vacation to Florida tomorrow (Well today, it's past midnight) really early in the morning, (The whole works...Seaworld, Disney, Universal, and the new HARRY POTTER PARK! YES!) and leaving for eleven days! So I wanted to get this chapter out before I leave! I hope you enjoy it, because it is extra special! A Henry and Tom filled chapter! With tension! Yay!

**Another apology, sorry if there's grammatical mistakes too. I was up very late for this and extremely tired, so if I messed up sorry!**

Wow **100** reviews exactly! Once again, thank you guys so much! I am THRILLED that you all enjoy this so much, thank you for all your support! Special thank you to those who have been messaging me and giving me support and advice, I could not make it without you!

For those who have been begging me to bring on the big Francis, you're in for a treat very soon (Like next chapter soon)!

I'm riding on a train to Florida, so I am bound to write quite a few chapters there, AND back, so yay for updates when I get back!

**Also, to the king we love and hate, Happy 519th Birthday Henry VIII! ;)**

-Leila

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tudors or any characters associated with it except for Samuel Gibbs who belongs to moi.

**Warning:** Some foul language kiddies...

* * *

Chapter Four: The Wife Swap

_"They may say I'm lost_

_But they'd be wrong_

_I know just where I am"_

"Possession", by Alcoholic Poet

**Rule of the Game #4: Thou shall always prove their superiority over enemy players.**

Thomas More had considered himself to be one of the most sincere people the king held in his life. He could have been like other men at Henry's court if he chose to. Men who lied and fed the King's ego looking to benefit for their own profit.

Knowing Henry from a young age, Tom could have taken the path as the late Wosely and manipulate the king with the excuse of "Being His Majesty's most humble and loyal servant." Because in truth, that's just what Tom was. He urged Henry to look into himself, to benefit himself and not what others thought best. Tom had always been fiercely moral with him, and always cared for his best interest.

It came to the point in Tom's life when he asked himself why he bothered...

**The events of that past weekend...**

**The King's Study**

**Whitehall Palace**

**August 3, 1529**

Henry's piercing blue eyes glared at his usher Samuel Gibbs so fiercely, it felt as if Gibbs was beholding the deadly gaze of Medusa.

"_What_ did you just say, boy?" Henry spat. Gibbs cleared his throat and gave Henry an apologetic look.

"The Queen has gone out riding with Sir Thomas More, Your Majesty. To see him off as he is returning to his estate in Chelsea for the weekend."

Henry slammed his fists down at the table.

"Oh for Christ's sake, she barely goes riding! You mean for me to believe that? All she does is pray and sew, what the hell is she accompanying the Chancellor for!" Henry's chest rose and fell rapidly as his face reddened in anger. Looking at Gibbs as though he held all the answers to his problems, Henry rose his eyebrows awaiting a answer.

"I...have no knowledge of it, Your Majesty", came Gibbs's nervous reply. Henry cut his eyes at him.

"Leave", he said coldly as he placed his goblet of wine down, all desire to consume it gone.

Once Gibbs bowed and left the King's study, Henry stood from his seat and began to pace around his room.  
For too often now had Henry seen Katherine, always accompanied by Thomas More. He always knew them to be friends, but they had become _too_ friendly for Henry's liking. He knew, of course that they weren't romantically involved. That was as ridiculous as him being suspicious of she and Bishop Fisher. One thing he knew for certain was that Katherine and Tom were conspiring something against him.

Henry had gone to confront Katherine about it...The night she bombarded him with those glorious mountains she called her breasts. Henry couldn't help but bring up the topic of Francis again when he saw her like that. The thought of her with another man dressed like that brought out the worst in him. But after all, what else could she and Tom be planning, if not for a way for her to remarry? Anne told him Katherine's intentions were false, but he couldn't help but wonder...

_..."On the contrary, I have every intention to remarry _if_ the annulment were granted."..._

Henry said the quickest thing that came to mind after that, anxious to gain the upper hand in the argument.  
Prove it, he said. How could she, after all? Invite Francis there without his consent? She would never think of that.

Henry could imagine Katherine trying to threaten him because the placement of her crown was in danger, but the last person he would expect to be her partner in crime was Thomas More. His fists balled up with anger at the mere thought.

So Tom wanted to take sides and turn Katherine against him with ridiculous thoughts of remarrying? He would show him a bloody lesson on turning a man's wife against him...

* * *

**The More Estate **

**Chelsea, England**

"I am so glad to have you back home, husband."

"I'm glad to be back, my dear. I've missed all of you so", Tom said fondly.

After the run in with Henry and Anne in the garden maze two days ago, and the way Henry stared at him as though he were mentally burning him alive, Tom thought it best to stay away for a while. So far, the Queen's "game" was looking up for the most part. To what Katherine told him, Henry had showed signs of jealously with Francis and had taken notice to her more revealing attire. What only troubled her was that Henry was suspicious of their new found time with each other. This troubled Tom too, and he suggested he would stay at bay for a while, needing to attend to his estate anyway. He could not lie to himself to say that he was not pleased on leaving his dreaded Chancellor's office either...

Tom looked down and smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on his wife Alice's forehead. He drew back almost immediately to stare back at her as he touched his lips with shock.

"Alice you—you're burning up!" he cried as he took her face in his hands. He looked down upon her pale face, and noticed there were dark circles under her honey-brown eyes too.

"Are you feeling alright?" he said with concern. Alice huffed an irritable sigh and walked away from him.

"It's nothing", she said shaking her head as she walked in their dining room and placed plates on the long wooden table for lunch. Tom followed closely behind her, not letting her get off that easy.

"Dearest, I insist—!"

"Thomas really!" Alice said more forcefully as she turned to look at him. "I am fine. I do not want you to worry about me with your short visit home. I want us all to enjoy it... I tell you, do not worry!" she insisted as he gave her a hesitant look. He nodded and took a seat at the table, though still not pleased. His disapproving frown then turned into a wide grin as his children entered the room.

"Father!" exclaimed his youngest daughter Cecily as she ran into his arms. His eldest daughter Meg who sported a small baby bump beamed at him widely. Elizabeth followed quickly behind her, along with his youngest child John. Alice's daughter who they referred to as Lissy was accompanied by Tom and Alice's adopted daughter, Mercy Giggs. This is what he missed beyond the glitz and glamor of Court... A room filled with sincere love.

"Meg!" He exclaimed as he looked down at his favorite child's small baby bump with amazement. "Look at you!"

"The child grows", she said softly as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Extraordinary", Tom whispered.

"Come now all! Let's have a seat!" Alice said as she put the last of the food on the table. "Thomas would you like to give thanks?" she asked as everyone was seated. He nodded, and was pleased that she was smiling, but was still concerned for her.

"Gracious Lord, we thank you for these bountiful gifts which upon we are about to receive—"

Tom was then interrupted by the swift knocking of someone at their door. Everyone looked up in surprise, and Alice went to answer it with Tom following behind her. Alice opened the door to come face to face with a messenger.

"Are you the keeper of the household?" the messenger asked Tom.

"Sir?" he nodded, inquiring on what he was there for.

"His Majesty, King Henry VIII would like to inform you of his visit upon your home this afternoon." Tom and Alice stared back at him with wide eyes.

"The King is coming here?" Alice shrieked.

O~o~O~o~O

Henry smirked as he came to shore to see the entire More family waiting to greet him. His eyes rested on Tom's warm brown, and he noticed that he gave him a uncomfortable look, holding onto Alice. When Henry stopped in front of them, they all bowed and Henry stopped in front of Tom. Looking up at Henry made his stomach lurch. He had no idea why Henry was there visiting, but he hoped it wasn't to confront him on his time with Katherine.

"Thomas, my friend" Henry said giving off fake kindness as he looked at each of his children. His eyes then rested on Alice, and still speaking to Tom he said, "I'm _very_ happy to see you."

"Majesty", Tom nodded. Henry still kept his eyes on Alice and reached for her hand to kiss. She shifted uncomfortably, but still gave the King a warm smile.

"Your Majesty, it is the greatest honor to have you here, and hosted at our home", she said.

"Mhm", murmed Henry, his lips still to her hand as his eyes flickered over to Tom who was watching him closely.

"Lady More...won't you kiss the King?" Henry asked, seemingly innocent.

Tom's eyes narrowed, and Alice looked to her husband for support and he nodded for her to continue. Alice would usually kiss Henry lightly on the cheek whenever the King came for a visit, or when she was rarely at court. Henry's behavior was strange now, yes, but Tom decided to think nothing of it.

Tom's mistake to always see the best in Henry then bit him in the arse...

As soon as Alice leaned forward to give him a light kiss, Henry grabbed behind her neck to give her a hard kiss. No...not kiss. More like _snog_.

Meg, Elizabeth, Cicely, and Mercy looked on in horror. John scrunched his nose and turned his head away in disgust, and Lissy looked about ready to faint. Tom clenched his jaw as he watched Alice stare wide-eyed at him in horror. And then his eyes fell on Henry who was looking at him with triumph.

This would show him lesson on turning a man's wife against him indeed...

* * *

**A/N: If you did not read the A/N in the beginning, please scroll up dear...**

**You know, it doesn't surprise me at all that Henry would pull this kind of crap. He only cares about himself, and has a flip-flopping mind, so of course he would see no wrong in what he was doing, in teaching Tom a lesson. Hence the quote in the beginning of the chapter.**

** He doesn't suspect anything romantic going on with him and Katherine, but the message is quite clear: don't f#%$ with Henry... **

**Oh boy, Thomas is about to get a revelation like Katherine to not take Henry's crap! Speaking of our lovely Queen of Hearts, I'm sorry we did not see her in this chapter, but there will be PLENTY of Katherine in the next chapter! And her cleavage too, yes. And also the return of Miss Annie B... Yes I know.**

**Again, I'm sorry this was so short, but I would honestly feel like crap if I was on vacation for more than ten days, and didn't leave you guys with a update! I hope you enjoyed it, but don't kill me for it's puniness!**

**-Leila**


	6. Chapter Five: The Party Crasher Part 1

**A/N:** *Govels to kiss your feet* **FORGIVE ME!** Gah I feel so horrible on how long this took to update! Once I got back from vacation, my job put me on shifts like crazy back to back, week after week. So I come home exhausted, smelling like donuts and coffee (working at Dunkin Donuts, I swear the smell absorbs in your skin!) and had to cram in summer work papers.

After that senior year came, and it's really been taking a toll on me. I'm so stressed out lately, but I decided to update. This will be broken in two parts, because I wrote such a long chapter to make it up to you guys. I've spent a lot of time on this, but in the end I am happy with it, and hope you enjoy! As usual this story is nothing without you. Once again a huge thank you to all who review, alert, and message me!

**BTW I created a kickass "Girl Power!" playlist! Many of these songs hold great inspiration to when I write this story! I can't write without listening to music! A link is posted on my profile so, I hope you check it out and enjoy! It will get you feeling Katherine's awesome girl power!**

-Leila

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tudors

**Warning:** Some foul language kiddies...

* * *

**My lovely friend and the amazing LadyElegance wrote a fantastic poem that was inspired by this fic! And quite frankly it kicks butt and is everything this story is about! Thank you very much Mina! This is spectacular, girl! ;)**

TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME

What was once blinding,  
Is now crystal clear.

She realized your royal ego  
Must crash,  
Must burn.

She realized your royal ego  
Must fall,  
Out of favor,  
Out of grace.

A little manipulation,  
A little revenge.

Do you like the bitter taste of your own medicine?

Two can play this game,  
But only one shall win.

Will she rise or,  
Will she fall?

Can love be redeemed,  
Once and for all?

* * *

Chapter Five: The Party Crasher- Part 1

_"I'm out of character _  
_I'm in rare form _  
_And if you really knew me_  
_You'd know it's not the norm_  
_Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do_  
_The old me's gone I feel brand new_  
_And if you don't like it fuck you_  
_The music's on and I'm dancing_  
_ I'm normally in the corner just standing_  
_ I'm feeling unusual I don't care cause this is my night"_

-Christina Aguilera, "Not Myself Tonight"

**Rule of the Game #5: Thou shall never forget that this is thy game, and holds the right to play however thou likes. However, proceed with caution.**

**The More Estate **

**Chelsea, England**

**August 3, 1529**

You could almost taste the anger that was radiating off of him, Henry thought amused as he watched his old tutor stiffen with anger from the corner of his eye.

Well, there was no help for this...

He _was_ conspiring something against him alongside Katherine after all. The necessity for her to see Thomas off before a short leave to discuss matters confirmed this theory. Except, Henry had been distrustful of their meetings ever since Thomas suggested to him that it was a possibility Katherine no longer saw him as her husband and lord because, she had The King of France to act as a suitor on the horizon. What right did he have to even suggest that, unless he knew for certain? Or perhaps he wished upon it...

Whatever the matter, what Henry knew and could not get over was that Thomas was showing her much more favor and support than he was with his king. If that was the case, then that meant that Thomas was against him. And Henry came to the More Estate personally to test where his loyalties lied and to show him he could turn around the tables concerning wives as well.

Eyes flickering back to Alice from thoughts of his plan, Henry licked at her bottom lip, which earned a terrified gasp from she and the More children, and broke apart from the kiss with satisfaction. He then brought his hand to her face, caressing the warm flesh of the woman's flushed cheek.

"I thank you, Lady More", Henry purred as his head turned toward Thomas with a small pleasant smile. The humanist seemed to resemble stone in return.

His head was turned slightly from Henry and his wife, jaw tightly clenched. Thomas's eyes were dark and out of focus, and his arms were firmly placed by his sides with hands balled into fists so tight the whites of his knuckles were visible.

"Lady More" Henry started, "did you know that when your husband is not abandoning his post by spending his time with the Queen doing God knows _what_, he has already burned six heretics in such a short period of time?"  
Alice paled and stared at him in horror, as the children looked to each other in silence. Thomas' eye twitched slightly as he went rigid.

"H-He—My husband must do as he will", Alice stammered. "Heresy is a crime against God and you, our sovereign."

"Oh of course! Of course!" Henry said with fake sympathy. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Or perhaps he enjoys it."

As Thomas stood there silently,shaking with anger, it felt as though there was a demon in his chest just seconds away from bursting out and clawing at the cool blue eyes that were watching him so smugly.

He was a calm man. A man who looked down upon violence, but now...now he wanted nothing more than to do something treasonous. How could he be so foolish as to think he could trust this man? After all the years they've known friendship, yes why should he?

Because after all, of all the loyalty he's shown the King through the years, what reason did he have to believe that the King would arrive at his home unexpectedly, snog his wife in front of their children, and smile in his face as he did the deed?

It was clear that Henry was trying to send a message of sorts. Thomas had feared the worse that he would be suspicious of he and Katherine's meetings. But, spending time with Katherine and snogging Katherine were not on the same order!

An agonizing awkward silence washed over the group, the only sound coming from the soft ripples of the lake they stood beside and the call of bay birds. Meg placed her hands on her small sign of pregnancy with her head hung low, russet colored curls falling into her face as if she wished to dissolve from the scene. Her younger siblings' eyes swept from the king, their stepmother, to their father with anticipation. Young Lissy was trying to eye anything but her mother, and Mercy could not seem to stop nervously fidgeting with her blonde locks of hair. Alice and Thomas were avoiding each other. It was as if there was an invisible boundary line between the two, and Henry watched his work unfold with silent approval. And he couldn't help but feel some satisfaction as he watched the Great Sir Thomas More shake with anger.

"Thomas", he spoke loudly breaking the silence. "I wish to speak with you." Thomas said nothing but stayed as stiff as a sculpture of a saint in a parish.

"Come Tom" Henry tried again, using his fond nickname for him, and the sudden use of familiarities after what was just witnessed, Thomas looked at the king accusingly. Henry turned on the heel and walked a few paces away from the More family before stopping abruptly to realize Thomas wasn't following him.

"_Tom_!"

Thomas hesitated a few moments, but after closing his eyes with irritation, slowly made his way to the King's side.

"Come let us talk!" he said almost too cheerfully, and placed his hand on Thomas' shoulder, but his fingers dug into him with a deadly grip making Thomas cringe. "I bid you all good day!" Henry said waving back at the Mores. "Lady More..."

"Majesty" they said in unison as the men descended out of view.

O~o~O~o~O

The hot rays of August sunshine beamed down brightly on Thomas' face as he and the King walked through the tall yellowing grass alongside the lake. Beads of sweat rose on the tip of his brow from anxiety, and he watched Henry kick at pebbles here and there, seemingly in a good mood. Henry caught his hard gaze that moment and smirked at him wickedly. He could tell that Thomas was upset. In his youth, when his head was in the clouds or bored with a lesson and didn't pay attention, Thomas would give him the silent treatment to show his disappointment, his jaw clenched tightly with irritation as he tried to hold himself back from yelling at the young prince. But never had he sensed so much anger pulsing through his old tutor before.

"Your family all seem well, Tom" Henry said as casually as discussing the weather. Thomas said nothing but gave a curt nod.

"All your children have grown. Your daughter Margaret, I had no knowledge that she was with child. Does it please you that you will be a grandfather?"

Again Thomas said nothing.

"And Alice..." Henry pressed on, and Thomas' nostrils flared. "She seems to be doing just _fine_."

"Harry", Thomas said irritably, finally speaking up. "There is no need for the pleasant small talk, for you and I both know you are not here on a pleasant visit." Thomas stopped walking and folded his arms over his chest as Henry watched him coolly.

"So I'd prefer we discuss the true reason of your visit here, _Your Majesty_." Henry simply chuckled and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Oh Tom", he said as he kicked a rock away from him hard, watching it as it plopped into the lake. "Tom, Tom, Tom." Henry looked up at him frowning. "Always down to business with you, isn't it? Fine then, if that's what you will."

Henry started to circle around him while Thomas watched him closely with his head held high.

"Have I not been a honest friend to you?" Henry asked. Thomas cut his eyes at him. He could ask him the same...

"You have."

"Have I not been a just king to you?" he continued. "And shown you the utmost favor?"

"_Yes,_ Harry."

"Then why", Henry said as he came to a halt in front of him, "have you set your loyalties elsewhere?" Thomas blinked at him in disbelief. Henry could not be talking to _him_ of _loyalty_!

"I am loyal to Your Majesty. Fiercely loyal."

"Really now?" Henry said, giving him a quizzical look.

"Yes!" Thomas huffed.

"Well then I've come here to find out from you myself", Henry said stepping closer to him so that their noses were almost touching. "What are you scheming with Katherine?"

Thomas' mask of stone became one of horror.

"Nothing!" he protested, his heart beginning to race wildly.

"I've seen you together! Whispering and meeting secretly! Jumping in fear upon my arrival! If not scheming I would have to suggest an act of treason! Do you think I am daft, Sir Thomas?" Thomas watched him with terror and his throat felt suddenly dry as his nightmare became a reality.

"You would never think—" he said softly.

"Don't give me reason to" Henry sneered. "Besides, ever since Katherine has spent more time with you, she has put this ridiculous notion in her head that once the annulment in our marriage is granted, she will become 'Queen _Catrine_ of FRANCE!'"

Henry's face reddened in anger. "What did you say to her, Thomas?"

"I have not said anything of that matter to Her Majesty", Thomas answered truthfully.

"Lies!" Henry cried.

"The Queen has come up with that alternative herself if the Pope annuls your marriage! I had nothing to do with it!" Henry frowned in disappointment. He could not believe it to be true. Katherine couldn't have the mind to do it. This was just a front...

"And why has Katherine confided this to you?" Henry asked suddenly. Thomas pursed his lips and said nothing, not wanting to reveal anymore to the King that he shouldn't have.

"You agree with it", Henry blamed. "It pleases you to think of an alliance of all my enemies against me! You are still vexed at me for appointing you the Chancellorship!"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Thomas said gritting his teeth, irritated at the fact that Henry would even accuse him of having pleasure at the thought of his enemies in an alliance. "It's just that I'd prefer her Majesty to stay the Queen of England, her rightful place, than that...that—!"

"That _what_?" Henry said dangerously. Thomas' face flushed red.

"That enchantress Boleyn girl!" Thomas exclaimed.

Thomas' eyes widened as he realized the mistake of his actions, and Henry immediately grabbed him by the collar.

"Let's—let's get something straight between you and I, Thomas" Henry hissed. "Know. Your. _Place_. Stay out of Katherine and I's business. It does not concern you in anyway. What should be of your concern are the files in your office, and your duties as Chancellor. Do you understand?"

Why? Why did Thomas bother with him, that was the question. All Henry cared about, was Henry.

Why did he go out of his way to make sure Henry was on the right path for himself? To put his best interest at heart?

Here he was, one of the most trusted friends of the King, having known Henry for years, and he had him in a choking grip threatening him.

_"I plan on hitting him hard with such a force that he will wish to castrate himself so the thought of an heir will never come again."_

Katherine's words never ran so deep in truth before.

She was right. He needed to be stopped. His selfishness and only caring about pleasure had to go. And as of now, though he'd have to do it quietly, he was not just going to give guidance to Katherine on how to destroy Henry's ego.

No. So help him God, he was going to help her do it!

"I said _do you understand_?" Henry repeated breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes...Your Majesty."

"Good", Henry said releasing his hold on him. "Then I shall make me leave." Thomas nodded and began to make his way back to lead Henry back to the dock but the King called after him.

"And by the way Thomas, it just so happens that that 'enchantress' is to have a banquet held in her honor for her return to court next week. I expect that you will attend?"

"Yes" Thomas said, it taking all the force he could muster to reply.

"Well done", Henry said. "Now let's say goodbye to your pretty little wife, shall we?"

The demon in Thomas' chest REALLY wanted to claw at the smug look on the King's face.

* * *

**Whitehall Palace**

**August 6, 1529**

_My dearest Mother and most gracious Queen,_

_It has been so long since our last meeting, but I have decided to write to you to inquire on your well-being._

_I have been well here at my residence at Ludlow Castle. Lady Salisbury thought that it would please you to know that I have been excelling in all my lessons. I have been learning languages such as Latin, French, and Greek. It's my pleasure to tell you that I have been doing extremely well with my Spanish. I enjoy learning languages, but I have to say I prefer music more than anything! I dance with my maids whenever there is a fit time, and I have perfected my playing the virginal. I have even started to attempt playing the lute. Perhaps Papa will be pleased._

_Mother, m__y heart desires nothing more than to be with you now, for I have missed you terribly so. Word has come to me about you and Papa's "matter" last week...__Though I know it was not for my ears to hear, it has been distressing me ever since. I find the halls of Ludlow so lonely now, when all my thoughts are centered around your well-being at court with all that is happening, and if I am truly going to be made a bastard. I pray to God that we both will make it in this dark time and he will continue to watch over us._

_Madré, I love you more than I can possibly say, and it distresses me to know that I cannot be of a comfort to you now. But, __I know in my heart that Papa will never abandon us... He couldn't. He loves us._

_Your Majesty's loving daughter,_

_Mary_

Katherine must have read the letter over a dozen times. Yet each time she read it, her daughter's words dug a deeper hole of guilt that she already held in her heart.

She wanted nothing more than to be with her Mary. No other desire than to hold her in her arms again, and to never be parted from her. Katherine felt guilty that she could not be with her when she was so troubled. It was the hardest thing in the world for a mother to be separated from her child, especially when they were unhappy. This was exactly what she wanted to keep Mary from. And now from the gossip at her own court, she was distressed over "The Great Matter".

Distressed. Here was her thirteen-year-old daughter distressed that she could not be of a comfort to her mother, and worried if her father is to abandon her!

Oh her sweet Mary! It disgusted Katherine to think of how people could not refrain from gossip, even to spare the ears of a child! A child who should not be worried about losing her father's love, and that's what infuriated Katherine the most.

She had not seen her husband in three days, not since Thomas left for the weekend to attend to his estate in Chelsea, and in that time Henry had been wrapped under the harlot Anne's finger as always. It was too soon for Katherine's liking after having the confidence that she had stunned him in her chambers last week. And too soon after Mary's letter confessing her distress.

It was clearer than ever now that Katherine had to take control of her game at full force, hard and fast. Everything was already set into place, she knew what she had to do to protect her daughter. The moment Mary's letter came to Katherine, the morning after Henry challenged her to "prove herself", Katherine wasted no time on preparations to do just that and beyond.

Turning a corner and walking down the hallway that led to the Great Hall followed closely by her ladies, Katherine patted at Mary's letter that was tucked safely in her bosom under her dress. She was about to make a sudden, and very unexpected visit to the heart and center of court life. A first visit in a long time. Though it had been a while, she was ready for what she was facing. The Boleyn's were there, undoubtedly followed by the Howard's, and Henry's close circle were there as usual. Though, the King wasn't present at the moment. Henry was in a meeting with his advisors but, it wasn't of great loss since surprisingly he was not the one Katherine was there to seek out.

Taking a deep breath, Katherine stood behind the herald who was guarding the entrance before the Great Hall. Peeking over his shoulder, Katherine's light eyes took in the glittering heart of court. Music and the sound of laughter could be heard, along with the stamping of feet and swishing of twirling gowns.

Katherine's eyes narrowed as she locked eyes to the center of the Great Hall. There was Anne Boleyn, talking animatedly to a man as if they had been the greatest of friends. Her three maids behind her, who used to belong to Katherine herself and were still loyal to her, found the Queen's gaze and they nodded to each other, Katherine nodding back a secret meaning behind it.

Katherine's eyes traveled back to Anne as she gave a loud laugh, and the man chuckled slightly. The man in question was the French Ambassador, Ambassador Castillion.

Katherine grinned.

She had found her target.

* * *

**A/N: Queen Catrine of France actually has a nice ring to it, doesn't it... **

**Anyway! Part 2 will be posted tomorrow night! I hope you have enjoyed Part 1! **

**Next Chapter, Katherine speaks to the French ambassador, Katherine also reveals to Thomas on how exactly she intends to fit The French King, The Emperor, and Ambassador Chaypus in her plans, and Henry throws a banquet for Anne's return to court. **

**Hope you enjoyed lovelies!**

**-Leila =D**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

******AUTHOR'S** NOTE: An explanation for you guys that you deserve.

Alright guys, so obviously I didn't update Two Can Play That Game the next day as I had planned. I know. I am truly sorry.

I really hate making you all wait, believe me. If I could snap my fingers and could write chapters on demand to make you my readers happy, I honestly would. You guys mean the world to me, and I can honestly say that. There is nothing like logging into your e-mail to see that people have left you messages and reviews telling you how much they enjoy reading your story. Nothing at all. I'm a storyteller, that's what I do. I want to make you happy through my writing, because that's what's been making me feel happy.

The day I did plan to update, I was faced with a lot of stress and drama, something I've been dealing with for a while now. I've just been so overwhelmed with everything and really stressed, I've just been going through a lot right now. I have no will to do anything at all, and I have no inspiration to write.

At one point I told myself that I had to get this update out, because I had gotten so many messages on when the next update will be out and if I am continuing with this story. Then I felt the pressure. I thought, "Of course I am finishing with this story!" And felt horrible that I made you guys wait for so long.

I attempted to sit down at my computer to write, and I sat there for an hour to no avail. I even tried to write a simple short story but couldn't.

I'm sorry guys, I'm just going through a very hard, personal time right now with myself. I hope to overcome it. I think it is this college application process and school and work that is upsetting me. I just feel like I have no time. No time for anything. I don't know if you can understand that, but that's the best way I know how to describe what's going on with me.

Now I'm not going to promise that the update will be out soon. I don't know that for certain. I don't know when I can or will overcome this. But what I can tell you this that I am definitely going to continue writing for this story.

Again, I really appreciate you all who have been enjoying reading this. It really means so much that I can make you happy through my writing. I know the wait is killing you, but I'm going to ask nicely to wait just a little while longer so I can sort this out.

-Leila


End file.
